


Moments Like This

by jim_mercury



Category: Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Jim Hutton - Fandom, Jimercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jim_mercury/pseuds/jim_mercury
Summary: just some cute lil fluff of freddie and jim with their babies (: hope y'all enjoy because i had exactly 23 heart attacks whilst writing this.





	Moments Like This

Sunlight filtered through the drawn curtains, filling the dim room with a sort of soft glow. Jim could feel it as his brain began to stir, consciousness whisking away any last traces of sleep. He groaned softly, shifting under silk and linen, regaining his sense of belonging.  
Brown eyes slowly crept open, squinting to adjust to the dim lighting. A smile crept onto his face, as it did every morning he woke up here. At Garden Loge, at his home. He glanced to his side, where a familiar form lay, chest gently rising and falling with the rhythms of sleep. Their home.  
Careful not to wake the sleeping beauty, Jim shifting slowly to his side, as to get a better look at the man. God, he really was gorgeous. Especially now, with the filtered sun peeking in, gently lighting and framing the musicians features. He almost looked.. angelic. No. Not almost. Freddie was damn right godly.  
Jim couldn't help but give a soft chuckle. And what had this seemingly divine creature been thinking when he chose Jim Hutton as a suitable husband out of all people? He tried not to think about this much. He wanted to believe that he and Freddie were always meant to be. Yet seeing the other, how beautiful and grand he was, Jim couldn't help the self doubt.  
A stir interrupted his thoughts, and Jim gently lowered his head, pressing his lips softly to the others smooth cheek.  
"Mmm.. Good morning my dear.." Came the mumbled response, Freddie stretching slightly under the warm blankets, a slow smile spreading on his lips. He yawned, rubbing at his eyes before opening them fully and returning his husbands gaze.  
Brown eyes met brown eyes, both soft and still bleary from sleep. Jim felt like he could have stayed there forever, just relishing in the warmth of Freddie's gorgeous eyes, the pure love that seemed to radiate from them. At times like these he understood. No, Jim didn't feel that he was the prettiest or most handsome man out there, and definitely not the most successful, but he knew that what Freddie and him had was true love. He knew that he would never feel this way about anyone else. Freddie was the love of his life, and laying there, with those brown jewels gazing up at him, was only a confirmation.  
"I love you.." He murmured, not even realizing he had said the words until Freddie's short giggle brought himself out of his thoughts.  
"Oh, dear! Did you do something naughty?" Freddie giggled, shifting to wrap his arms around Jim's broad neck. "Or did you just wake up with a case of the romance?"  
Jim didn't reply right away, simply leaning down and softly pressing his lips to the others in a soft, yet loving kiss. "I can't tell you I love you?" He mumbled against the others lips, not really fancying the idea of pulling away. He was still a little drowsy and Freddie always felt so warm and cozy.  
"Well, course you can." Freddie chuckled, one of his hands moving to softly cup the others cheek, his thumb absentmindedly stroking it. "I was just teasing you, my love."  
They stayed like this for a while, both just basking in the shared comfort of the other. Jim knew he had work but didn't feel compelled to pull himself away from the other. It was a nice change to their usually chaotic and hectic schedule. Only one thing could make it better..  
Jim gently pulled away from Freddie's arms, earning himself a quiet huff of protest from the other, and peered down at the end of the bed. There they were. Freddie had followed him, slowly propping himself up. They both grinned at the sight.  
"Miko, Delilah," Freddie cooed softly. "C'mere my darlings." The two cats were snuggled up to each other, laying drowsily at the foot of the large bed. At the sound of their owner's voice their little ears pricked, and with a stretch, Delilah got to her paws and slumbered over.  
"Good girl," Freddie purred as he took the cat and cradled her close into his arms. "Miko's a naughty kitty! Not listening when he's told." He pouted, planting little kisses on top of the cats head. Jim couldn't help but laugh, laying back onto his back and closing his eyes.  
He peeked one open when he felt tiny paws land on his chest. Freddie had set Delilah there who, quite comfortably so, had begun to curl up there, a soft purr emanating from her tiny body. "There," Freddie said with a grin. "She's with her daddy."  
Freddie lay back down too, snuggling into Jim's side and gently stroking Delilah's fur. The room was silent, but comfortable, the only sound the quiet traces of Delilah's purring.  
"I love moments like these," Freddie murmured, and Jim nodded in silent agreement. He knew what Freddie meant. It was just his way of saying, 'I love you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! make sure to tell me what you think (: requests? message me on tumblr @jim-mercury <3  
> toodaloo dears!  
> \- evan


End file.
